


Just a Few Hours

by ravenhowlett



Series: Home Sweet Home [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Cell Games Saga, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is scared, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Moon, Goku is scared, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Protective Husband, Sexual Content, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), chichi is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: The night before the Cell Games Goku and Chichi get to have some alone time.





	Just a Few Hours

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm sorry if this sucks.  
> 2\. I'm sorry for any errors.  
> 3\. I'm sorry if it makes you sad...

Nine days passed by in a blur of fishing and playing and picnics and fear. No one wanted to talk about what was happening tomorrow. Instead they celebrated Gohan’s eleventh birthday with a ruined cake and a large dinner and lots of presents from Grandpa. It was nice to see a smile on Chichi’s face this evening. She’d been scowling constantly the last few days, Goku was starting to worry her face would get stuck like that. Sometimes he just wanted to hold her face in his hands and smooth out the forehead wrinkles and curled upper lip with his thumbs but he knew she would swat his hands away before he got the chance. Instead he watched her through the mirror as he finished brushing his teeth, the shower curtain pulled open a few inches so they could continue their conversation. Every time he glanced up he could see a glimpse of her skin, sudsy with her body wash. He wanted to feel her supple body under his tonight.

Ever since their heart to heart a few months ago Chichi’s been more open and generous in private. Not that sex was all Goku wanted from Chichi, but the intimacy of the act, the closeness and the connection they shared when they were joined was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Even after ten years every time was just as special as their first time. He cherished the moments when Chichi would let him linger inside her after they were finished, coming down from the high of climax together and breathing in tandem, it was like they were one.

“That boy is lucky it’s his birthday otherwise he would have been on his hands and knees cleaning all that frosting. Gosh, it was everywhere. Hmph!” She’d been lamenting her poor cake for a while now, wishing she’d a least taken a picture of it before lighting the candles. She really had done a fine job of decorating it.

“He was just excited, Chichi. He never gets to have that much sugar.” That earned him a laugh. “He crashed from his sugar rush pretty quickly too. I had to carry him to his bed.” Goku’s heart twinged at the memory of finding Gohan asleep on the couch earlier tonight. With his face soft and his hair sticky with sweat, he looked like he was four years old again. After spending a whole year training with Gohan inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku nearly forgot just how young his son really was. He’s grown so much in the last few years, it was hard not to see Gohan as a young adult already. Tonight was a stark reminder of just how much stress he was putting on his son. After tomorrow it would all be over. They’d get back to their lives as normal and they’d move on.

“I’m glad I had that spare cake in the fridge, I just knew something like that was going to happen.” The water turned off and the towel hanging over the curtain rod disappeared. “Can you hand me my comb?” Goku pulled the curtain open a few more inches when he gave Chichi her comb. He leaned against the wall and watched as she combed through her hair before wrapping it in a bun and passing the comb back and exchanging it for a large clip. He purposely stood too close as she exited the shower so he could steal a kiss from her. “I’ll be there in a moment, I wanna moisturize first. Warm up my side of the bed for me, will you?” That meant she was kicking him out of the bathroom.

Goku took one last stroll around the house, carefully and quietly checking in on Gohan to make sure he was still asleep. He’d kicked his socks off already and his blanket was halfway off the bed, so he was already deeply asleep for the night. When Goku came back to their bedroom he stripped off his boxers and climbed into bed, rolling over to Chichi’s side to warm it up as she asked. She’d been cold the last few weeks so he was more than happy to warm her up.

When Chichi finally came out of the bathroom with her robe tied loosely at the waist Goku couldn’t help but notice the light slip of silk beneath it. That wouldn’t do. He’d have to remove it to properly warm her up. When the light was off Goku scooted back to his side of the bed to make room for her. She settled facing the opposite direction and the room was silent. Now was his chance to fix that. He scooted back to her side and smoothly rolled his body over hers, pressing firmly into her back and holding her close with his arms. He was practically on top of her, one leg pushed between hers.

She gasped quietly at how fast he moved but otherwise didn’t complain about the sudden contact. Slowly he gathered her silk slip in his hand and pulled it over her head, hardly budging her position. Finally he settled his hand on her breast and she sighed into his touch. He leaned his face close and pressed his lips to her neck, sucking gently just below her ear. She instinctively pushed back against him, feeling his growing erection pressing into the small of her back. She wriggled until her bottom rubbed against his erection which elicited a gasp of delight from Goku. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of her panties then and tugged lightly. “Get rid of these.” When she wriggled free of her panties and kicked them out of the blanket Goku pulled the blanket up to their shoulders and pressed his whole body more firmly to hers.

“You’re very eager,” she whispered into her pillow, not wanting to disrupt the moment. “Show me what you want.” She took his hand and directed it down to her stomach, allowing him to take the lead. He trailed his fingers lightly across her skin and felt goosebumps raising among small scars until they found the thick patch of hair above her sex. He pushed his fingers between her thighs and immediately felt her arousal soaking the rest of her curls. He stroked her skin slowly, dipping two thick fingers between her labia. Chichi propped her right leg up, knee bent and foot flat to give his hand more room to work. She tried to breathe deep and relax her body, not wanting to cloud her mind with stress and thoughts of what was coming tomorrow.

Goku noticed she was pretty relaxed when she moaned out loud half into her pillow. One hand clutched the blanket up at her shoulder while the other squeezed his wrist as his hand worked at her core, not guiding it but not letting it stray too far either. Her nails were starting to make little crescent shapes on his wrist, not that he would ever complain about a mark she left. She rarely left marks on him so when she did he wore them with pride.

“Quit teasing and get on with it,” Chichi muttered, her head turned in his direction. She was grinding her hips against his in earnest now.

“Now who’s eager, hm?” Chichi responded by reaching back to pinch his side. “Alright, I’m just joking. Look, I’m gonna make you feel nice and relaxed.” Goku took a pillow from the top of the bed and wedged it underneath her hips so that her body wouldn’t be flat on the bed, needing some room to work. He pushed her legs apart and kneeled between them, preparing to give her a much needed back massage. As soon as he pressed his thumbs into her back she groaned loudly but it was muffled by the pillow. He kneaded at her shoulder blades and ground his palms along her spine and dug his thumbs into her lower back until all she could do was let out one continuous moan.

When Goku was satisfied that Chichi was perfectly relaxed he bent his head and started laving the back of her neck and tops of her shoulders with wet kisses, trailing down her spine. Meanwhile he took his erection in hand and started stroking the head along the silky skin of her labia, swiping her moisture and teasing her once again. She shivered and angled her hips upward toward him but didn’t say anything. When he finally pushed inside her she hummed pleasantly. Goku pressed forward until his hips were flush with hers and then paused to allow her a moment to accommodate his size. He started moving, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her, but once he established a decent pace he folded himself back over her and settled against her back, turning them slightly onto their sides again. He snaked one hand under her chest to hold her breast while the other reached up and pulled her face to his so he could kiss her.

Occasionally Goku would pick up the pace, wanting to hear Chichi pant and moan unabashedly but then he would slow down again before she had the chance to come.

“Hold on Sweetie, I wanna lie on my back, I wanna see you.” Goku stilled his hips, though it took much restraint, and pulled out, waiting for Chichi to reposition herself and get comfortable again. When she was he kneeled between her legs again and pushed back in. This time he paired his thrusts with his thumb on her clit slowly massaging it in circles, drawing more sounds of pleasure from her. His other hand took hers and he laced their fingers together and held it in place above her head. When she tried to pull his hand away from her clit he quickly laced those fingers together too, placing those hands above her head as well. This was Goku’s favorite position to make love to Chichi. He loved being able to press his body to hers, to hold her hands and stare into her eyes, to watch as she fell apart beneath him, utterly dependant on his body for her pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful Chichi,” Goku gasped into her mouth. His hips were picking up speed and his breaths were coming in erratic now. “I can’t believe how lucky I am. That I get to have you like this.” They were both breathing raggedly, their pace stuttering but not losing momentum.

“Oh, Goku!”

“That I have you at all is a blessing.”

Chichi wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, trying to pull him in impossibly closer. Soon he was ust grinding his hips into hers with no room to properly move. His mouth was still on hers, swallowing each others moans and sighs, breathing together.

“Harder!” she pleaded into his mouth. “Please Honey, I’m almost there!”

“Me too!” Soon he threw caution to the wind and was thrusting with abandon. He pressed his brow to hers, squeezing his eyes shut. “C’mon Chichi, just let go!”

“I-I’m-” she cut herself off with a long keening whine. She tried to squeeze her legs together and that pushed Goku over the edge too. He gasped and shook as he released inside her, his hands still gripping hers above her head, his hips thrusting one final time before stilling.

They lie in comfortable silence for a while, both perfectly content to remain joined and bask in their afterglow. Goku let go of one of her hands and stroked her hair behind her ear, watching all the shades of pink fade from her cheeks and neck.

Goku broke the silence first. “I could do this all night.” He bent his head to kiss her brow. “If you’re up for that, I mean.” He sounded hopeful.

She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. “I could go one more time.” She pulled her other hand free and started to push Goku off of her, wincing slightly as he pulled out of her. “But first I have to use the restroom.” She stood up and quickly shimmied to the restroom, keeping her knees together to prevent any bodily fluids from dripping everywhere and making a mess. Goku laughed out loud at her silly walk.

“You sure you wanna go again? ‘Cause I’d be perfectly content just to hold you.”

“I won’t.” Chichi said as she returned to bed. “Sit up, will you?” She stretched her arms and neck before kneeling onto the bed. “Sit against the headboard, I wanna ride you.”

“Okay but open the window first, it’s getting stuffy in here.”

Chichi hurried over to the window and pulled open the curtains so she could push the window open and then hurried back to the bed. She waited for Goku to get himself situated against the headboard before climbing into his lap. She wasn’t seated on his erection yet but it was nudging at her entrance. Her skin felt hot and deliciously hypersensitive to the touch.

Once he was inside her again she started rocking back and forth in his lap, her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips, squeezing her ample bottom, their bodies chest to chest. She kissed him open mouthed, it was messy and rushed but their movements were languid like they had all the time in the world. Perhaps they did if they just pretended nothing significant was happening tomorrow. They could pretend until Goku stepped out the front door in the morning. As far as they were thinking, tomorrow didn’t exist yet. All that mattered was what they were doing right now; what they were doing for each other, how they felt, how they responded to each other’s touch.

For a long while the only sounds in the room were of their moans and sighs and the wet slap of skin. Goku had one hand in Chichi’s hair while the other was stroking her back. His tongue ran up and down the length of her neck, licking her sweat and sucking red spots all over. Occasionally a breeze would blow through the open window, cooling the sweat on their bodies and sending chills down their spines. As the curtains blew around a stream of moonlight washed over Chichi with an ethereal glow. Goku watched as it danced along her skin and made her eyes sparkle. Her expression was positively euphoric. He bent his head to kiss at her neck but cast his eyes upward to catch a glimpse of the full moon. It’s sheer size and brightness was striking in the pitch black of the night. When Goku stared at it he felt a rush of something familiar. Urgency. He couldn’t tell if it was his latent Oozaru instinct begging to be unleashed or if it was his biologic need for sexual release. Either way he knew something intense was about to happen. And then he bit her. It was absolutely primal.

Chichi gasped and cried out but didn’t protest. No, instead she started riding him harder and faster. “Oh, I’m so close,” she whined in his ear. “Goku, please!” He didn’t let go. His pace sped up and his hands groped and scratched at her hips and back but his teeth were firmly latched to the skin of Chichi’s throat, just over her pulse. Chichi was a mess of moans and sobs as she came, her whole body wracked with shudders. A distant voice in Goku’s head told him he should stop soon or else she would be too hypersensitive to enjoy this anymore so he doubled down and thrusted harder and faster until he finally released inside her. He let go of her neck to cry out but was shushed immediately by Chichi’s hand, a stern expression on her face reminding him that Gohan was sleeping just down the hall and could wake up at any moment.

As they came down from their climax and caught their breath, Goku lifted Chichi from his lap and placed her gently in her pillows. He disappeared momentarily in the bathroom but returned with a warm washcloth to clean them both. He left once more to toss it in the hamper and returned this time with a small tube of antibiotic cream and a look of guilt.

“I didn’t mean to bite you so hard. I… I don’t know what came over me.” He sat by her side and spread the cream generously around the large bite, it was a beautiful shade of purple and it was bleeding in some spots but it wasn’t severe enough to leave a scar.

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Chichi laughed. “Always leaving me marked up. Check my back. You were scratchin’ pretty hard a moment ago.” When she turned over Goku gasped at the sight of her back. From shoulder to tailbone Chichi was covered in long red scrapes and scratches, some more serious than the rest but again none of them were severe enough to scar. Goku spent a few minutes applying the antibacterial cream anyways.

“You’d better sleep on your stomach so it doesn’t get everywhere. Sorry, Chichi.” He bent to kiss her cheek before he placed the tube on the nightstand and climbed over her to get back in bed. “I’ll make it up to you when I come home tomorrow. Whatever you want.” He knew he shouldn't be mentioning anything beyond what was happening right then and there, that the word ‘tomorrow’ struck an odd chord in Chichi the past several days. If she wasn’t crying she was at least scowling. But tonight she simply smiled and nodded. She looked content. Maybe the sex had relaxed her enough to quell her worries. He doubted that. Had she accepted what was coming?

Seeing Chichi passively agree worried him almost as much as the thought of fighting Cell. Tomorrow. The day was already there, it was well past one in the morning now. In just a few hours Goku and Gohan would leave the house to fight their greatest worst enemy. How was he going to manage fighting that bastard and keeping his son and friends safe at the same time? Most of them hardly even stood a chance and were showing up for moral support and appearances sake only. Maybe Vegeta and Future Trunks would surprise everyone and defeat Cell before anyone else had to step up. Goku knew that was wishful thinking. No matter how hard Vegeta trained, Goku would always be at least one step ahead of him. Which meant it would be up to him to finish the job. If he could take on the brunt of the fight maybe the rest of them-

“Goku!” Chichi’s voice cut into his thoughts suddenly. “I said  your name three times already. You’re spiraling about tomorrow, I can see it all over your face.”

“I’m not-”

“You are. I know your dumb face too well so don’t try to disagree with me. Look. We’re all worried about it. It’s the only thing anyone can think about. But there’s still time.” He nodded but didn’t say anything. He didn’t trust his voice to not break. “You’ve been telling us all for the past ten days not to worry so why don’t you take your own advice for once?” He knew she saw through him every time he told his friends and family that everything was under control. He knew she could see how afraid he was. He hid it well for the sake of his friends, and for Gohan. But Chichi could read him like a book since the day they first met. His whole body was rigid next to hers with the effort of holding his panic at bay. If he could just wait for her to fall asleep then he could let out himself think about it.

No. Chichi was right. Goku was spiraling. This isn’t who he was. He didn’t crack under pressure. The fight with Cell was in a few hours. He could wait until then to let out all his frustration and anger and fear and direct it all at Cell. He wouldn’t burden Chichi with forcing her to console him when he was supposed to be the backbone of the family. Just  few more hours. Then he could come home and celebrate the earth’s survival with his wife and son.

Just a few more hours. Then he could scream and fight and pummel Cell into the dirt.

Just a few more hours. Then he could let go of his fear and be triumphant in battle.

Just a few more hours. Then he could break down in the privacy of a shower at the horrors of what he’ll have put his young son through again.

Just a few more hours. Then it would all be over.

* * *

“Chichi.”

“No.”

“Chichi, please.”

“I won’t let you go. I can’t.”

“The sooner you let me go, the sooner I can come back here so you can hold me again. C’mon, Chichi. I have to go.”

“But what if-” she couldn’t say it. They were still in their warm bed, still nude from the previous night, still holding each other. “What if something goes wrong?”

“I’m the strongest fighter Earth has to offer.” He uncurled her arms from around his waist and headed for the shower. “What could possibly go wrong?”

* * *

In just a few hours it was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mexican-goku on tumblr so like come and talk to me or something idk.


End file.
